Bestiary of Twisted Legend
= Good Guy's Army = Ironheades Headbanger Razor Girl Boomer Bouncer Roadie Thunderhog Fire Baron Road Pirate Metal Beast Headsplitter Lightning Tank Rock Crusher Steel Wyrm Lead Zeppelin Originally called Storm Blimp. Name change to tribute the band "Led Zeppelin". Heavy assault, aerial transport. Keys of Rock Metal-Head Mana-Chick Boulder Crusher Blade Chopper Steel Buggy Support Vehicle. Honor Wings Metal Angels Scout Marine Assault Marine Devastator Terminator Grey Knight Land Speeder Dreadnought Razorback Predator Whirlwind Land Raider Land Speeder Tempest Thunderhawk Gunship Hammer of War FootSoldier Shock Trooper Heavy Team Ratling Ogryn Psyker Sentinel Chimera Hellhound Leman Russ Battle Tank Basilisk Baneblade Vulture Thunderbolt Fighter Alliance of Light Footman Rifleman Knight Howler Priest Sorceress Spellbreaker Mortar Team Siege Engine Artillery Piece Iron Fotress Gyrocopter Gryphon Rider Dragonhawk Rider Orcish Horde Grunt Troll Headhunter Tauren Shaman Witch Doctor Spirit Walker Ogre Raider Kodo Beast Demolisher Shredder Wind Rider Troll Batrider Zepplin Night Elves Archer Treant Sentry Night Rider Dryad Crow Druid Bear Druid Glaive Thrower Ent Mountain Giant Hippogryph Hippogyrph Sniper Faerie Dragon Chimaera = Bad Guy's Army = Tainted Coil Battle Nun Warfather Overblesser Druid Soul Kisser Punishing Party Skull Raker Screamwagon Pain Lifter Heart Cutter Hate Cage Tick Chopper Bleeding Death Drowning Doom Grave Digger Frightwig Bride Banshee Ratgut Lightning Rod Organist Brood Rotting Weed Dirigible Reaper Deathly Wing Grizzly Engine Tree back Frozen Scourge Ghoul Acolyte Shade Skeletal Trooper Crypt Fiend Necromancer Banshee Abomination Meat Wagon Obsidian Statue Gargoyle Destroyer Frost Wyrm Wacked Out DNA Note: They use units both from the Tyranids and The Zerg. Hormagaunt Termagaunt Genestealer Zergling Baneling Hydralisk Warrior Ravener Lurker Lictor Biovore Infestor Roach Zoanthrope Carnifex Ultralisk Gargoyle Mutalisk Brood Lord Corruptor Fallen Angels Cultist Chaos Marine Raptor Havoc Horror Possessed Marine Obliterator Chaos Rhino Defiler Chaos Predator Chaos Land Raider Bloodthirster Hellblade Hell Talon Green 'N' Mean Grotz Slugga Boyz Shoota Boyz Tankbustaz Storm Boyz Stikk Bommas Burna Boyz Kommandos Lootaz Wartrak Wartrukk Killa Kan Looted Tank Gunwagon Squiggoth Deff Kopta Fighta Bomma Dead Metal Heads Skarab Warrior Immortal Pariah Wraith Flayed One Tomb Spyder Destroyer Heavy Destroyer Skorpion Steel Goliath Monolith Iron Carrion Metal Wyrm Black Night Elves Mandrake Warrior Grotesque Wych Warp Beast Pack Hellion Scourge Reaver Jetbike Raider Talos Ravager Raven Razorwing Void Dragon Phoenix Heartless Just run of the mill Heartless. But that doesn't mean they're all weak. Some can be tougher than some armies. Shadow Neoshadow Soldier Air Soldier Large Body Search Ghost Town Ghost Bandage Spider Inpenetrable Fortress - looks like the Infernal Engine. Biker - Rides a tricked out cycle. Attacks with a Machine Pistol. Brute - muscle bound soldier. Raptor Nobodies Run of the mill Nobodies. Dusk Creeper Samurai Gambler Dancer Assassin Berserker Dragoon *'Elite Dragoon' Sniper Sorcerer Unversed Emptied Hearts One of several Heartless armies. Lead by Dimitri. Smashers - Metal-wearing soldier heartless. They attack with Guitars. Speaker Ghosts - Ghost like heartless who attack with large sound-speakers. Ranged infantry. Metal Knuckles - big brutes with Metal Knuckles. Bang-Speaker - Headbanger like with long hair, but a smaller build. Armed with a electric Guitar. Wheelie Chopper - Rides a small wheel-like vehicle. Attacks with a sword. Metal Chick Driver - Female Dancer on a small vehicle. Support Vehicle. Lava-Skreecher - Ranged vehicle. Has a loud-mouth rocker on it. Doom-Treads - Heavy Assault Vehicle. Bat-Flyer - Small aerial flyer. Attacks with fire bombs. Small shadow like creature riding a bat. Crushed-Hearts Another Heartless Army. Crying Lover Skreeching Banshee Dead Boyfriend Blazing Shadows Again. Another Heartless Army. Put-Em-Up Metal Hucker Hollowed Shells A Nobody Army. Claw-Buddy Spear-Buddy Hair Metal Militia Hairbanger Groupie Glitterfist Watt-R-Boy Glamhog Hairsplitter Torn-Out Hearts The Strongest of all Heartless Armies. Shadow Brawler Basic Melee Infantry. Spear-Atrix Basic Ranged Infantry. Succubus Support and Attack Infantry. Nekomata Anti-Infantry/Vehicle Infantry. Sorceress Support/Buff dealing Infantry. Viper Jetbike Anti-Air/Infantry Vehicle. Gloomy Stage Support Vehicle. Iron Raider Anti-Vehicle/Building Vehicle. Gloom Giant Giant Infantry that deals negative Buffs. Beast Tank Assault Vehicle. A monster mounted on Treads. Behemoth Heavy Assault Monster. Fallen Angel Airborne Infantry. Skeletal Wyrm Attack Flyer. Flying Death Airborne Artillery. Category:TemhotaTech